This Is It
by impromptucoffee
Summary: They gave up on trying to remove pants and simply fell to the floor, rutting against each other until they screamed because this is it, this is it, Kurt got in, this is it - A Glee Kink Meme fill.


**This is anti-canon, Kurt got into NYADA porn because that finale... just no.**

**Originally posted anonymously on the Glee Kink Meme (I'm getting in a bad habit of doing that then posting it everywhere else afterwards) for a prompt linked on my LJ and Tumblr ( fails by having no way to link things).**

**Warnings: Bottom!Blaine (although that shouldn't be a warning because *le shrug* ... preferences)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**This Is It**

* * *

Blaine thinks maybe him and Kurt are doing this all backwards and it shouldn't be this way. Maybe they should've gone to dinner first, celebrated with Burt and Carole and Finn before speeding (Kurt's certain they broke the speed limit more than twice) back to Blaine's empty house and crashing through the front door, not even making it to the stairs before there was skin on show – bare chests and arms, pressed and sliding together while they gave up on trying to remove pants and simply fell to the floor, rutting against each other until they screamed because _this is it, this is it, Kurt got in, this is it_.

They're still on the floor now, panting and catching their breath. Kurt's laying on top of Blaine, their sweat slick chests moving up and down together, and neither of them have any intention of moving although they should. Blaine can feel his back starting to cool, the fever and the rush of _yesyesyes _starting to fade a little, and the linoleum of the kitchen floor is starting to stick to his skin. He tries to shift under Kurt's weight, keeping an arm around Kurt's back, fingers pressing into the marks he'd made clawing over Kurt's skin, but Kurt whispers, "Not yet," into his neck, lips warm and wet, and Blaine stills and closes his eyes, tugging Kurt closer to inhale his smell, remember it completely before it's on the streets of New York, so sweet and fresh.

He breathes deep and clings on.

_Not yet._

* * *

They make it upstairs an hour later, dragging their heavy limbs and light hearts, and fall onto the bed still half dressed. There's a million and one things they should be doing (going back to Kurt's to see his family, ringing Cooper to tell him the news, organizing parties and dinners and dreams) but none of them seem better than staying with each other all night so they can remember how success feels forever.

Blaine rolls over on the bed and throws a leg over Kurt to hover over him, arms either side of Kurt's head, and he takes in what all this looks like on Kurt's face. His cheeks are flushed, spots of pink high on his cheekbones that are spreading out as Blaine keeps looking, tainting his neck pink and trailing down to his nipples, and his eyes are wide and blue and blinking. The uncertain darkness that's been in them all week has gone and they're alive again, dancing and smiling as Kurt grins up at Blaine, mouth stretching wide across his face as he starts to laugh and drags Blaine down into a kiss, whispering "I did it, I did it," between breaths.

"You did it," Blaine says, licking at Kurt's top lip with a flick of his tongue and Kurt gasps, his hands flying up to cup Blaine's face and keep him down, their lips sliding together with too much tongue and no finesse but it's so perfect and close and _them _that neither of them cares.

Blaine can feel himself starting to sweat again, his face getting hot under Kurt's palms and he rolls his hips down, a spark of pleasure shooting up his spine as Kurt grinds back and they slot together through cotton and denim, hard and heavy but not enough.

"Off," Kurt pants, wriggling his hips to try and push his own jeans down and Blaine nods, sliding down the bed to pull at the bottom of Kurt's jeans until they slip easily down his legs and land in a heap on the floor. Blaine throws his own pants off to join them and then there's nothing but boxers between them, their cocks nudging each other as Blaine lowers himself back over Kurt and they groan together, Blaine's sounds vibrating over Kurt's shoulder where he's biting lightly and Kurt's bucking.

Blaine cracks an eye open, not even realizing he'd closed them, and peers up at Kurt's face from this odd angle, all jaw and cheek and dark eyelashes and says, "Let me touch you," on a breath, hands ghosting over Kurt's sides.

Kurt's breath hitches when Blaine's fingers dip briefly under the waistband of his boxers, his Adam's apple jumping in his throat, and Blaine rolls his head up to kiss at the front of Kurt's neck, feeling Kurt's hard swallow and hearing a breathless, "Yes," fall from his lips.

"Let me touch you everywhere," Blaine says, lifting up to look Kurt in the eye, needing Kurt to understand what he wants to do, what he wants to see. "I want to touch and kiss every inch of you," he says, kissing at Kurt's chin and the corner of his mouth, not missing the way Kurt's pupils are blowing wider as he talks. "I want to see and to feel and to remember what pure happiness looks like on your skin."

Kurt shivers under Blaine's stare and fleeting touches and nods, says, "_Yes, please, yes_," in a rush of air, dipping his face down to capture Blaine's lips, licking into Blaine's mouth straight away and clutching at his shoulders. "Tell me what it feels like," Kurt says as they part and Blaine frowns for just a moment, his gaze dipping down as Kurt arches his back over Blaine's fingers pushing underneath him. "Tell me what it looks like and feels like so I can remember too."

Blaine kisses him, bringing Kurt's head back forward from where it had tipped back against the pillows, and hums his agreement, taking his hands away from Kurt's body to rest them on either side of Kurt's head again.

He sinks his hands into Kurt's hair and tugs just a little, kissing Kurt's cheek when he grunts low in his throat, and says, "You feel happiness to the tips of your hair." Kurt's eyes flutter shut, his mouth parted and lips drying while he pants short sharp breaths over them and Blaine licks a stripe from Kurt's cheek to his temple, swiping his nose through Kurt's hair, soft and ticklish. "Your whole face lights up and your hair bounces with you, perfectly tamed and in place against the rush of everything you're feeling."

He moves to Kurt's forehead and kisses down to the tip of his nose, keeping his eyes open to watch the blurry version of Kurt's blissed face he can see from this close. "Your nose scrunches up when you really laugh and when you smile really big." He licks at Kurt's cupids bow. "Sometimes when you hug me and press into my neck, I can feel it."

Kurt starts to tilt his head up and Blaine knows he wants to be kissed – he can see Kurt's tongue starting to press at his bottom lip in anticipation so he leans down and lets Kurt have it, controlling their angle with small tugs at Kurt's hair that make him moan into Blaine's mouth.

"Your eyes and mouth work together," Blaine says against Kurt's lips, bringing one hand down place a thumb at the corner of Kurt's mouth, tracing over where a dimple forms when he smiles. "When you grin and your teeth show, like earlier when you told me the news," Kurt's breath stutters and shakes at that, his mouth twitching up into a smile against Blaine's, "your eyes get so bright and it's like watching stars explode and burn. You have so much _passion_."

Blaine presses his forehead against Kurt's and sucks in a breath through his nose, exhaling it heavily through his mouth. He wanted to do this for Kurt, to show him everything Blaine sees and can feel in this moment but Blaine wasn't expecting it to be so much for him too. He's always overwhelmed by Kurt when they're like this – he's all ivory skin and gasping breaths, precious and so adored – but today everything is so much more real, _hyper real, _and Blaine can feel his love for Kurt deep in his bones and muscles, aching in the best way possible and stinging his eyes with tears of joy and wonder and _you did it, so proud_. He takes another shuddering breath and presses one last kiss to Kurt's chin before shuffling down to dance his fingers over Kurt's neck to his shoulders.

"Your skin feels alive," he says, trailing his lips over Kurt's collarbone, warmth radiating from the pale stretch of skin over bone. "It's always bright and gorgeous but today it's like I can feel the thrum of blood through your veins and see the life of it making you shine." He rests his chin on Kurt's chest and looks up, Kurt looking back down at him through lidded eyes. "You shine your best when you're happy."

Kurt blinks slowly and drops his head back down to the bed with a happy sigh, tangling one hand into the back of Blaine's hair and just holding, moving with Blaine as he licks over his nipples and occasionally bites, making Kurt arch and groan underneath him.

"You react to everything," Blaine breathes, fingers now tapping over Kurt's ribs like he were a piano. Blaine thinks he could actually play a song on Kurt's body, the sounds and melody pouring from Kurt's lips in whimpers and moans – he thinks it would be the most beautiful tune he's ever heard – so he keeps his fingers moving, sometimes pushing harder just to hear Kurt's breath hitch or a hum vibrate in this throat.

Blaine kisses over each of Kurt's nipples, smiling at the goose bumps that form around them, and says, "You're so sensitive. If other people could see you like this they'd see how sexy a touch of the fingertips really is, how unraveled you can be just from simple kisses and fleeting touches."

Kurt breathes out heavily, eyes closed, and Blaine watches him slide his free hand over his own chest and up his neck until his fingers curl into his own hair, something to hold onto and pull to remind him that he is here, this is happening, _for once, reality is my dream_.

Blaine moves his own hands to Kurt's arms and sits back on Kurt's thighs so Kurt's hand falls from his hair. Blaine's fingertips skate over Kurt's biceps and forearms, their fingers eventually tangling together, Kurt with one hand still in his own hair, and Blaine just looks at the art underneath him, the beautiful human form of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's breathing is shallow now, calm and steady, but he's still hard under Blaine, pressing up a little into Blaine's cotton covered ass and Blaine wriggles to give him some friction, loving that they can do this so well – be slow and drag this out, both staying hard just from words and anticipation.

Blaine trails his index finger from Kurt's neck down to his belly button, dipping inside just for a second, his head tilting to one side as Kurt smiles up at him looking dazed and happy, _so happy_.

He looks debauched and fucked out, even if Blaine hasn't touched him properly yet and Blaine lifts their joined hands, leans his head down to kiss over the backs of Kurt's knuckles and whispers, "You look unstoppable," against them, squeezing tightly before letting go and lifting himself up, falling over Kurt again, their faces hovering close, breath mingling. He presses their whole bodies together, gasping as their cocks align and says, "You _feel _unstoppable," thinking that says it all and that's what he's been seeing in Kurt since they met, not just since today and the making of his dream.

Kurt's truly persistent and powerful, perfectly relentless, and Blaine says it again against Kurt's jaw, mouth open and tongue swirling when Kurt turns his head and kisses him, murmuring "_We're _unstoppable," rolling up into Blaine's body and asking for _moremoremore_.

Blaine can never resist that plea, said silently or out loud, and he pulls off Kurt's boxers and his own, curling a fist around Kurt's cock as soon as he can, swallowing Kurt's whimper in his own mouth. He keeps a steady rhythm going, swiping his thumb across the head of Kurt's cock like he knows Kurt likes and says, "You're so _alive_," when he feels the vein on the underside run under his fingers, pulsing in time with Kurt's rapid heart.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt breathes, hands constantly moving over Blaine's back, looking for somewhere to hold but not sure where to stop because there's so much skin and so much to feel. He settles on one arm curled up under Blaine's armpit, fingers splayed out over the tip of his spine and the other keeps sliding down Blaine's back until it's over the curve of Blaine's ass, fingertips pressing and kneading the muscle so Blaine gasps and bucks forward, head of his cock nudging Kurt's stomach.

"I love you," Blaine says, voice raspy and sounding like sex to Kurt's ears and Kurt flips them over with ease, says the same in return and pins Blaine's wrists to the bed, kissing over where he holds them.

"Let me fuck you," he says, wanting and pleading, nosing at Blaine's jaw when Blaine instinctively spreads his legs to accommodate Kurt between them and say yes without needing words. Kurt moves his way down Blaine's body, licking in random places and scratching his nails through Blaine's chest hair, murmuring, "This is one way to thank you," against the side of Blaine's cock when he reaches it, hands cupping Blaine's hips, "to show you we're complete and forever."

Blaine whines Kurt's name when Kurt sinks his mouth down over him, going as far as he can straight away, swallowing around the head when it nears the back of his throat. Kurt pulls off when he can feel his eyes stinging, _too much, too soon_ and he says, "We got here together," sounding hoarse already, "and it'll always be that way."

He kisses at one of Blaine's hipbones and Blaine blinks down at him and nods, swallows heavily and whispers, "Together."

Kurt takes Blaine into his mouth again and shuts his eyes, inhaling the heavy scent that is Blaine and sex and perfection, bobbing his head up and down and licking greedily at Blaine's slit where a steady stream of precome is leaking. One of Blaine's hands finds its way into Kurt's hair and his fingers sporadically curl and uncurl, sometimes pushing Kurt's head down when his hand is flat – not forceful, just guiding, letting Kurt know it's good and _right there _– and Kurt hums as he does it, one arm holding Blaine's hips down when he thrusts up.

"Kurt, I- _oh_," Blaine keens, arching his back and tugging Kurt off his cock with a wet pop, chest heaving as he calms down and pets at Kurt's hair. He looks down his body and Kurt's cheek is resting against one of his thighs as Kurt bites his lip, eyes wide and waiting. Blaine's always so blown away with the way Kurt still looks shy as they do this, always a flush to his cheeks and Blaine manages to say, "Inside, please," a shiver running from the roots of his hair down to his toes, making them curl into the sheets when Kurt nods and leans away to collect lube, leaving Blaine cold and exposed for a few seconds.

Kurt settles back on the bed between Blaine's legs, sitting back on his heels with the lube dropped beside Blaine's torso, and curls his fingers around Blaine's ankles before trailing his hands up over Blaine's calves, the hairs standing up as he brushes against them. He continues up to Blaine's thighs, starting to follow the trail with his mouth, licking, sucking and kissing, hard enough to leave a mark in some places, setting Blaine's skin on fire.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt says into the spot where Blaine's thigh meets his hip, nosing along until he reaches Blaine's cock and nudges it with his nose, dipping down until he can kiss under Blaine's balls over his perineum, smiling a little when Blaine groans and pushes against Kurt's face.

Kurt keeps licking and kissing at Blaine's skin, occasionally sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, only to let it slap wetly against Blaine's stomach a few seconds later, while he reaches for the lube and fumbles with it until he has some in his hand and can spread it over his fingers.

Blaine sucks in a sharp loud breath when Kurt slips his fingers down to his entrance, circling the rim with a slick finger to feel the muscles flutter under his touch, much the same as Blaine's stomach which tightens and flexes under the hand Kurt presses on it, swiping his thumb back and forth.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine whines, rolling his hips down onto Kurt's finger, a smile stretching his mouth when the tip of it pushes inside and it's the start of what he wants. He pants and breathes a stream of yesses when Kurt goes deeper, the stretch barely there until Kurt reaches his second knuckle and the drag of Kurt pulling out and pressing back in so slowly, so carefully, is a mixture of torture and pleasure – everything Blaine loves about this time.

Blaine can feel himself shaking, quivers up his legs and through his torso as Kurt rubs at one of his thighs and whispers soothing things, another finger joining the first so Blaine groans through gritted teeth and scrunches up his nose, knowing he must look like he's in pain but it's everything other than that.

Kurt's fingers move easily in and out, Blaine's body pliant and open, muscles clenching and sucking Kurt in until he hits the place that makes Blaine jolt and cry out, nodding _theretherethere _when Kurt asks and adds one more finger, stretching them once they're inside just to feel more of the heat and the beauty of Blaine – a sight only Kurt gets to treasure and keep for himself and treasure it he does.

They treasure _each other_ like this and Blaine presses back into the bed, body rocking in rhythmic motion, hips twisting down onto Kurt's fingers to get deeper and wider, panting and begging for the last stretch and Kurt's cock and Kurt sucks a mark into the side of Blaine's knee, bending his wrist up one more time to see the smooth arch of Blaine's back and curling of his toes.

Blaine swallows and stretches his fingers, desperate and wanting, while Kurt gets ready and lines himself up, both throwing their heads back and whining when he pushes in, absorbing the pressure, the heat, the glorious spark of _this is it, this is our life now, we did this together_ and when Kurt bottoms out, body falling forwards to hang over Blaine's they don't move, they just breathe, soaking up how this is so different and closer and _we won, you're out of this town_.

Blaine throws his legs up over Kurt's hips, his own hips lifting and bending his body so Kurt slides in _just _that bit deeper and they gasp into each others mouths and kiss messily, sliding lips and bumping noses, and Kurt grinds down, pulls out and thrusts back in, grinning and biting Blaine's jaw when Blaine makes a garbled sound in his throat and his hands fly up to grip Kurt's hair.

"I love you," Blaine croaks, sounding almost on the edge of tears, and Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and starts a rhythm, skin slapping on skin the only sound alongside their harsh breathing and broken moans, all translating as sounds of triumph and celebration – two boys in love who will show the world what they can do – and Kurt speeds up, back aching and heart pounding and watches Blaine unravel underneath him, flushed and wrecked for only him.

Blaine turns his face into Kurt's as he feels himself getting close, every muscle in his body tightening and thrumming, his mind a reel of _KurtKurtKurt _and Kurt is slamming into him now, pressing deep, perfect and on the spot like always – what he aims for he gets, _always, always_ if he wants it– and a moan rips from Blaine's throat, guttural and loud as he spreads his fingers through Kurt's hair and streaks his own chest with come, his cock untouched between their bodies.

It takes Kurt less than two seconds to follow, whimpering into Blaine's ear and grabbing at Blaine's sides while he pulses inside of him and Blaine can feel him so alive, so close and it hits him square in the chest that this is now a countdown until Kurt's gone so he savours everything he can – the press of Kurt's fingers over his ribs, the panting in his ear, the dips of Kurt's spine underneath his legs over Kurt's back and Kurt's sweat damp hair between his fingers, still soft and gorgeous.

Kurt's eyes are iridescent when he lifts up to look at Blaine, his cock slipping out and leaving Blaine empty of body not heart, and Blaine kisses him with his eyes open, watching the flutter of Kurt's eyelashes and the lift of his eyebrows, his whole face pink and sex dazed and in love.

"I'll miss you," Blaine says because he can't help and it's true and Kurt starts to shake his head as he flops down beside Blaine, one leg bent up and curled over Blaine's stomach, toes wiggling over his thigh, hugging him close and warm, no care for sweat, come and mess.

They breathe and cherish and Kurt holds a hand to the side of Blaine's face, just resting there while his thumb swipes, and he whispers, "Not yet," so quietly, a breath of words over Blaine's face, and Blaine nods and blinks back tears, tilting forward for one kiss, his heart stuttering and crying _not yet, not yet, never leave me_, forgetting a countdown and end of days because _this is it, we won._

* * *

**We all know Kurt really got in, k?**


End file.
